1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to an image display device, and more particularly to a multi-view image display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display device that displays an image includes a display panel in which the image is directly displayed and a driver that drives the display panel, and a plurality of pixels of two dimensional matrix shape are formed in the image display panel. The image display device synthesizes unit image signals which are displayed in each pixel to display a screen.
On the other hand, an image display device that includes a barrier or lenticular lens by location between the display panel and a user and where pixels visible between the barriers are different in accordance with a viewing angle has also been introduced. In such an image display device, the pixel displaying an image is changed in accordance with the viewing angle, and viewing zones different from each other are formed in accordance with the viewing angle. That is to say, the pixels contributing to different viewing zone are different from others, and video signals different from each other was displayed with these pixels, thus different image is displayed at the different viewing zone. Such an image display device is a multi-view image display device.
FIG. 1 is a view for explaining a principle of a dual view image display device among multi-view image display devices according to the related art. It is shown that Viewer-A and Viewer-B located in different viewing zones see Image-1 and Image-2, which are simultaneously displayed in a display panel 1, as images, which are separated from each other, through a light shielding pattern 2. That is to say, Viewer-A takes only Image-1 by the light shielding pattern 2 and Viewer-B takes only Image-2 by the light shielding pattern 2, thus each viewer sees an image different from the other.
However, when implementing the multi-view image display device as above, if the light shielding pattern is used, the brightness distribution of the display panel is inferior to the light brightness distribution made by a light source located at the rear surface of the display panel, thus there is a problem in that the transmittance of the display panel decreases.
Further, when implementing the multi-view image display device, if the light shielding pattern is used, there is a problem in that a color change of the display panel is generated in the different location of each of Viewer-A and Viewer-B.